


animal  with  you

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	animal  with  you

Animal with you 2

 

“你很适合做这个。”

Erik记得他与Charles的第一次相见。

有着一双海蓝色眼睛的金主来寻找宠物，Erik坐在角落品尝一杯生啤，他对那些倒是不太感兴趣。他没有钱养一个小情人，也不高兴一夜情，大概金主也不会瞧上他这种不懂风情的人。

但他就是被Charles相中了，那个自走进酒吧就吸引了明里暗里不少眼光的极品看见他之后目光一亮，然后晃着酒杯向他走来。

“我可以坐这里吗。”

只是礼貌性的疑问，Charles拉开他身边的椅子坐下，胳膊挨着他的胳膊，这个暗示再明显不过，Erik挑了挑眉。

“或许你更喜欢翘臀的姑娘？”

Charles冲他眨眼睛，随后暧昧的舔了一下嘴唇，在他看来，Erik辣爆了，浑身满满的禁欲气息。

“不......”

Erik的喉咙有点沙哑，但似乎他的思想已经被对方窥视的一清二楚。

“那让我见识一下？”

Charles把棕色的卷发往脑后撩，身上的衬衫因为这个动作上拉了些许，使锁骨从领子里漏出来更多。

然后无须解释，Erik跟Charles迅速粘到了一起，在交换了一个足够耗尽对方体内所有空气的深吻后，Charles喘气推着他换个地方，他甚至直接把车钥匙扔给了他，然后报了一个地址，听到目的地后，Erik才知道面前的美味是Xavier家的小少爷。

不过有钱人更会玩不是么。

在Erik把Charles抵在门板上亲吻，并且准备抱起他的时候，Charles再次阻止了他。他神秘的牵着他的手，来到一间独立的房间。

Erik先是被占据一整面墙的柜子惊到，然后又被柜子里的东西惊到，Charles环顾了一圈，挑出几件比较“基础”的东西给他。

“这......”

“就是你想的那样。”

“......”

“来吧，我的主人。”

Charles兴奋的拿绳子缠上自己的脖子和胳膊，眼睛亮晶晶的看着Erik。

“我不会。”

“你会学会的。”

Charles循循善诱，把鞭子的手柄握到Erik手中，再握着他的手让他去感受。

“不要太用力，也不要太轻，用你内心深处最想对我做的。”

Erik在Charles的教导下一步一步进行，Charles的脸就是让他停不下来的秘诀，光是看到他泛水光的眼睛就让他硬的发疼。他忍不住用鞭子拍打他圆润的臀部，看着上面留下红红的印记。

用手掌，用道具，然后捂住他的嘴巴进入。

大餐总是要精心烹制。

在经历过第一次后，Charles提出了长期作伴的要求，理由是狩猎太过麻烦，有些人并不愿意和他“玩游戏”。而且Erik看起来也很需要。

对，Charles是个拥有读心能力的变种人，Erik的一切想法他都能看见。包括Erik作为一个金相检验师，前几天他所在工厂的货出了问题导致上面拿他开刀把他辞退了这件事他都了如指掌，换而言之就是Erik现在很缺钱。

金钱与美人，双重的诱惑。

Erik都有点分不清是自己答应的还是Charles动用了能力，反正他就那么鬼使神差的和Charles在一起，甚至住在他的家里。

但这该死的事情后续永远不会如你想的那样简单。

总要有一个人先动心的。

Erik好几次都忍不住想问Charles，现在这种情况是不是他用能力造成的。是不是他在无形之中用能力，教唆他的大脑去喜欢他，去爱他。

但Charles不会过多的搭理他，除去在床上喜欢被征服，过于诱人外。Charles还是个顶忙的大学教授，每天忙的团团转，只有偶尔得空才会拿着酒瓶出现在他门口，摇晃着用沾着酒气的唇在他耳边问他要不要去“玩”。他永远不会拒绝这个，甚至还有点上瘾。

就像Charles口里的mojito，酒精度极低却让人头脑发晕。

“Charles......”

Erik喉头发紧，拧上水龙头后拿起毛巾胡乱擦了擦身上的水，他对着镜子想象着Charles的脸又给自己来了一发。和Charles在一起久了，他的性癖也变得越来越刁钻。

无论是当情人还是一夜情，都不要动真心。

尤其是他和Charles这种关系，更加不应该动真心。Charles和他说过，他之所以之前没有长期关系，都是因为对方太容易爱上他。

一旦性关系转变为爱，这其中包含的可就多了。

会开始疑神疑鬼，会大题小做，会占有欲爆发，会纠缠你每一句话里的错别字，会要求拥有你所有空闲的时间。

爱就是一根带刺的藤蔓，当它开始萌芽，它就迟早会有一天把你缠的透不过气来，缠的你鲜血淋漓却还一直要往皮肉里去。

只有当你忽远忽近，漫不经心，让人捉摸不定的时候，对方才会保持兴趣，并且想要探究你。

Erik深知这其中的法则，所以他才能一直待在Charles身边。

一旦打破规则，结局不是你死就是我亡。

洗干净手之后，Erik躺倒在床上，瞪着眼睛看着天花板。他时常怕自己思想的声音太大，会吵到Charles。

和Charles一样，他也是一名变种人，但他的能力是控制磁场。

他可以控制地球上的任何一种金属，但是没有能力让Charles爱上他，他甚至不得不用金属给自己造一个头盔来阻隔Charles读他的思想。

但是Charles不喜欢看他戴那个，只要他皱起眉，他就可以让他为他做任何事。

所以那个头盔被塞在床底下落灰。

而他躺在床上想着Charles入眠。


End file.
